The Batmen of history
by lionelmessi
Summary: History's greatest Batmen
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own batman. This fanfiction gives you the insight into how Batman's ancestors would have fought crime. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 Batgar the prehistoric Batman

A long time ago during the time of the caveman, there existed a primitive Batman who went by the name of Batgar. This is how he lived.

Batgar and his trusty Bat sabre tooth were high above his secret Bat tree. They were just waking up from a good night of sleep as it was early morning. "Batgar had good sleep, Batgar ready for day" muttered Batgar whilst the tiger just stretched it self on top of the tree. Suddenly both of their stomachs growled which signalled breakfast. Batgar jumped out of the tree with Bat Sabre in hot pursuit. Batman picked up his precious Bat spear and headed out to get food.

After some time , Batgar spotted a wooly mammoth and quickly jumped into a tree. Once he was ready , he quickly attacked the wooly mammoth by striking the spear on the wooly mammoth killing it immediately. Then he began to drag his prey towards his bat tree with his tiger behind him. After a bit of time , he noticed another fellow caveman who had a big grin on his face. The other caveman suddenly shouted "Me Jokkar, me take Bat's food". Batman grunted in response and lunged at Jokkar who gave a menacing laugh and dodged his attacker's lunge. "Bats funny, Bats funny" laughed Jokkar but he was cut short by Bat Sabre who scratched him on the face. The prehistoric version of the Joker howled in agony and went after the prehistoric animal but was brought down by Batgar who stuck his leg out when Jokkar wasn't looking. He then grabbed Jokkar by the neck and tied him to a tree. "Jokkar evil, Jokkar bad" said Batgar as he headed off towards the bat tree with his tiger and his prey. Once there they ate the mammoth and went back to sleep.

A/N So what do you think about the first chapter

Please read and review. 2nd chapter coming soon. The setting is Ancient Egypt


	2. Batmeses

A/N I do not own batman. This chapter will give you a insight of the Batman of Ancient Egypt. Please read and review

Chapter 2 Pharaoh Batmeses

During the time of the ancient egyptians, there was a unusual pharaoh who went by the name Batmeses. Let's see how he lived his life

One sunny day, Batmeses was overseeing work on his great pyramid which was unusual as it was shaped like a pair of bat wings. Alongside it there would be a rock statue of Batmeses. As usual he was wearing a black and gold tunic and his bat mask complete with a metallic wig.

He asked his Grand Vizier Alfhakkaton "How's the interior of the bat pyramid coming along?" Alfhakkaton replied "Well Your Bat Majesty, it's coming along nicely if I do say myself". "It better because I'm Batmeses" laughed the Egyptian Crusader. He was unaware of a purple dressed woman who snuck into his pyramid.

This woman's name was Cattafetti and she secretly loved Batmeses but also had a thing for cats and any cat related stuff. She hoped she could steal some cat statues as pyramids usually contained stautes of animals. Cattafetti was inside the pyramid and slowly made her way towards the treasure room. She had the agility of a cat to avoid any traps

Meanwhile Batmeses was ready to go in his pyramid to take a tour. As always he had his bat spear with him for protection. But he decided to take his best soldiers with him just in case. These soldiers had black facepaint over their eyes and had a bat symbol on their chests. They headed into the pyramid.

Cattafetti was almost to the treasure room when she heard raised voices. She began to panic and quickened her pace. Batmeses suddenly heard footsteps ahead of him and ordered a solider to investigate the strange noise. The solider obeyed and quickly set off towards Cattafetti who heard his steps and stopped dead in her tracks. The solider spotted her and shouted "Intruder. Your majesty, we have a intruder" which alerted Batmeses who rushed towards the scene. He saw a woman dressed in purple with luscious black hair and her face was radiant. He had found his bride. Cattafetti noticed that and looked at his handsome features. Batmeses asked her "What is your name fair lady?" She replied "It's Cattafetti, your Bat Majesty". "Please call me Batmeses" he said then he walked up to her and kissed her. She was stunned but she returned the kiss. "How would you like to be my wife?" asked Batmeses. The Egyptian Catwoman smiled which meant she would marry him. They lived a long happy life and had lots of children such as Dicketton, Damianon and Barbetti.

A/N So what do you think? Next chapter will be set in Ancient Greece. Stay tuned and please review


	3. Batman the Great

A/N I do not own batman. This chapter is about Batman the great. An ancestor of Batman who is based on Alexander the great. Please read and review

Chapter 3 - Batman the great

In Ancient Greece, there was a legendary warrior who conquered many lands and accomplished many feats. His name was Batman the great. This is his story

Batman the great had orders from Greece to stop the Persians from invading. These foes has a leader called Darius Al Ghul and he had a daughter called Jazmin who admired Batman. Batman the Great wore a armor which was black and gold. His helmet covered his face and was shaped like a bat. The Greek Batman's weapon of choice was a sword and a spear. He was defended by a bat shaped shield . Batman and his army were approaching the borders between Greece and Persia whilst suddenly they spotted Darius Al Ghul ,his daughter and his forces advancing rapidly towards them. Batman said "So they are bringing the battle to us? Ok soldiers, charge". The soldiers obeyed the order and began to charge at the opposition. It was Persians against Greece. Batman mean while had his sights on Darius Al Ghul who was smiling at him. "I wipe that smile of your face if I were you" growled Batman as he drew out his sword. Darius drew his out and the two leaders began to battle.

Batman's army had the upper hand as they had the best fighters such as Dickindas and Jason of Sparta. The Persians were being decimated. They couldn't cope with the power of the Greek army. The Persians were almost defeated as most of the soldiers were killed or deserted.

Batman was evenly matched with Darius who nearly got in a successful swipe but Batman blocked it. It seemed that Darius was getting tired and was struggling. This gave Batman the chance to strike. He jabbed the sword into Darius who knew he was going to lose. He doubled over and fell dead. Batman and the Greeks had won the battle. Jazmin was amazed and furious but her love for Batman won. She walked up to Batman and kissed him. Batman smiled at her as she had won his heart. His soldiers cheered.

A/N So what do you think? Next chapter will be set in Rome.


	4. Batmanius Ceasar

A/N I do not own batman. This chapter is about Batmanius Ceasar. He is the roman Batman. Please read and review

Chapter 4 Batmanius Ceasar

During the Roman era, there lived an ancestor of Batman called Batmanius Ceasar and he was a popular emperor. Let's see what happens.

Batmanius Ceasar was parading the streets of Rome celebrating one of his many victories. He had his bat armor on and he rode a horse driven chariot. Unbeknownst to him , there was a man who wore a black iron mask. This person was called Blackius Maskius and he had a personal vendetta against the popular bat emperor. This was because he was a former ruler of Carthage and was defeated by the Romans. He slowly made his decision and crept slowly towards Batmanius Ceasar. He managed to avoid the crowds and jumped at Batmanius Ceasar who saw the attack and manoeuvred out of the way. "Blackius Maskius!" Batmanius Ceasar exclaimed and swung a hard right punch which rocked Blackius Maskius and threw him off his feet. "So you dare to attack the great Batmanius Ceasar " roared Batmanius as he hit Blackius again. Blackius was stunned and then he was knocked unconscious by Batman.

A/N This was a short chapter as black Mask is not that popular. Please read and review


	5. Batman of Camelot

A/N I do not own batman. This chapter takes place in medieval times and is focused on Batman of Camelot. Please read and review.

Chapter 5 -Batman of Camelot

In the time of King Arthur, there was a man who was a part of Arthur's round table. He was known as Batman of Camelot and was King Arthur's most until one day something happened.. You see Arthur's sister Ivyana was plotting to seduce Batman using her plant potions and use the seduced victim to kill King Arthur. So when Batman was riding past her castle, she pretended to scream for help which alerted Batman as he quickly rushed to the damsel in distress. Upon reaching her ,he frowned as there was nothing that was wrong with her when suddenly she kissed him on the cheek which caused Ivyanna's pheromones to enter Batman's body and place him under her control. "Listen O Man of Bats ,thou are under my command. I hereby command thou to kill my dear brother" Batman modded and Ivyanna then used some of her magic to make Batman's armor which was plant like and tough to break. Once he was ready, he set off to complete his mission. What Batman and Ivyana didn't know was that Merlin was spying on them. He quickly alerted Arthur who was shocked and saddened that his best friend had fallen under the influence of Ivy an as mind control and there was only one way to free him. He broke the news to the rest of the round table and told them to be alert.

Batman had nearly arrived to the castle when he saw a knight who went by the name Robin of Camelot. He charged towards Robin and knocked him off his horse. Robin yelled to Batman "Thou have gone mad Batman. I have pity for thou" Batman ignored him and was reaching the castle door when suddenly he came face to face with King Arthur who said "So it has come down to this. Thou know that thou have to be cursed to free thee from the curse. But first a battle" Batman remained silent and began to charge towards him whilst drawing his sword. King Arthur also drew his sword and the two of them battled it out on horseback.

Meanwhile Merlin was preparing to curse Batman. He got his spell book and searched for the spell to free Batman. He then found the spell and got out his wand and waved it at Batman whilst reciting the spell. Finally he waited to see what would happen. Batman suddenly fell off his horse and the plant armor was rapidly draining his life away. He fell dead once the plant armor went off completely. "So sorry my friend, but this is the only way".

So what do you think? Next chapter will be Atzec vs Spanish


	6. Batmistropher

A/N I do not own batman This chapter is about the Spanish batman and how he found the aztec. Please read and review

Chapter 6 - Batmistropher Bat

During the 1500s there was a famous explorer who was called Batmistropher. He decided to go and explore the world in search of treasure. He set sail in his ship called the Bat ship and headed far out to sea. After a few days the bat explorer saw a place which was lush green and was covered in rainforest. Batmistropher ordered his men to anchor the ship and then they set off in search for finding the treasure. Along the way they fought dangerous animals such as jaguars and snakes. They battled the warmth and humidness of the rainforest. After a few hours though, they made it through the rainforest and found themselves facing a huge temple of gold. They began to rush towards the temple when suddenly a olive skinned guy with black and white face paint appeared in front of them. He said "Who dares to set foot in the sacred land of aztecs". Batmistropher repiled "I ,Batmistropher dare to set foot in your sacred land" The stranger sneered and said "I am Emperor Baneztl and I rule the aztecs. What is it you want?" Batmistropher repiled "I am here for treasure. This will help my village out"

Baneztl was surprised and said "You can have all the treasure you want but first you have to beat me in a fight" Batmistropher nodded and Bane suddenly was given something to drink. This drink was made of chocolate and coffee and gave the user extra strength. Sure enough Baneztl grew stronger but Batmistropher was ready. He jumped in the air and drop kicked Baneztl in the face which caused him to bleed. Then Batmistropher drove a left punch to the chin of Baneztl who punched him in the chest. Batmistropher doubled up but delivered a strong roundhouse kick to Bane who stumbled and fell unconscious. Batmistropher had won and now was allowed to take as much gold as he liked.

A/N So what do you think? Next chapter is the English Civil war. Please read and review


	7. Bat Cromwell

A/N I do not own batman. This is about the ancestor of Batman who fought on the side of the roundheads in the civil war. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 7 - Bat Cromwell

During the Stuart era, there was a jolly king who lived by the name of King Joker. He was a crafty king and made himself a enemy in the form of Bat Cromwell who was a Purtian and hated fun. Things got heated up and it was decided that the Royalists who were the King's supporters would go to war against the Purtian forces. Let's see how the final battle played out.

Bat Cromwell was leading his round head soldiers toward the army of King Joker. He had his most trusted men with him on each side. Their names were Richard Fairfax , Jason the Duke of Essex and Damian Cromwell. They were being instructed by Bat who shouted "Look out for these heretics who guard the foolish king. They are Duke Bane, Joker the 2nd and Sir Waylong" His trusted soldiers nodded in agreement and he ordered his men to charge.

Over at King Joker's battle camp, they were having fun by playing cards and drinking wine. They were having a jolly good time when a solider called Sir Clay spotted them and shouted "The round heads are coming" Quickly, they packed everything away and got on their horses. Leading the pack was no other than King Joker himself. He frantically issued orders to his soldiers and they began to charge. Once both armies met with each other, they began to fight. Swords were drawn and guns were fired. In the middle of this, Bat Cromwell was getting ready to fight King Joker and said "Are you ready to lose Your Craziness. You're nothing but a mad monarch and are the biggest heretic of them all" The king just laughed and drew his purple and green sword whilst jeering at Cromwell who responded by pulling his black and yellow sword out and the two of them clashed together. During this epic confrontation, the two of then traded insults at each other.

Meanwhile Bat's army had the upper hand and taken out some big names such as Duke Bane. Most of the Royalists were either dead or had deserted. Meanwhile in the duel between Bat and King Joker, it was clear that Bat was winning the fight. "Give up King Joker, you have clearly lost this battle" King Joker looked around shocked as he saw round heads every time. "Fine, you won. I bet you're going to put me on trial and probably execute me?" Bat said nothing and ordered his men to take him away.

A/N So what do you think? Next chapter is Pirate Batman. Please read and review


	8. Bat Beard

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"A/N I do not own Batman/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 7 Bat Beard/p  
p class="MsoNormal"During the 1700s , there lived a fearsome pirate who went by the name of Bat Beard. He was feared across the seven seas and was on Britain's most wanted list. Therefore he had a bounty of 1 million pounds. There was also a hunt organised by the Royal Navy and this was headed by Sir Harvey Dent who was Britain's top pirate hunter but Bat Beard had outsmarted him as he was cunning and had a high IQ compared to Harvey Dent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"One day , Bat Beard was continuing his treasure hunt. He was looking for the treasure of his father who was called Long Tom Sliver. LongTom Sliver was a famous pirate who successfully evaded the law and retired on an island. Before he died, he drew a treasure map and buried some treasure. Bat beard was joined by his crew mates who were called Old Robin and Alfred the Grey. Alfred was the crew's cook and had known Bat Beard since he was a young boy."What do you think Alfred, are we close to my dad's treasure". Alfred nodded and then one of the crew mates shouted that Sir Harvey Dent had sailed next to them and was preparing to attack the mighty bat vessel. Bat Beard rushed on the deck and shouted "Fire me hearties. Lets scuttle their ship" . The cannons were pulled out and the crew fired back at Harvey's Dent ship. Once they damaged the ship a bit, the crew of Bat Beard anchored the ship and began to climb abroad. Bat Beard went straight towards the Navy captain and threw acid on Harvey who yelped and covered his face. Batbeard forced his opponent to uncover his face which was half normal and half scarred. Harvey Dent was no more and Double Face was born. Double Face suddenly found a scarred doubloon and said "This will be my symbol Bat Beard, the normal side will be the side of justice and the scarred side will represent crime. Now let's see how you fare, If the good side wins, I will turn you in but if the bad side wins, you're free to go". He then tossed the coin and it landed on the bad side. "Looks like you're free to go". Batbeard smiled and he told his crew to retreat. Once they were on the ship , they spotted land and set sail to the island. Half a hour later , they arrived at the island and began finding the x. " I found it!" exclaimed Old robin and they all rushed to the x and began digging up the spot for treasure. They found the treasure and shared it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A/n Please read and review. Next chapter will be Victorian Batman/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
